Completely Happy
by Demena-x
Summary: I know this is a bit different, but its written in Mitchie's Moms POV, her discovering Alex And Mitchie. Femslash. One shot. MitchieXAlex Demena Demi/Selena, Mitchie/Mikayla. W/E you wanna call it x Read and Review : Rated T


**A/N: Heyyy x**

**ii just thought I would do a little one shot. I just wanted too see the reaction to a fic written from Connie Torres POV, of her finding out about Mitchie and Alex. Enjoy (: Read and Review (:**

**_Connie Torres' POV:_**

We used to be so happy in our old City, but then, Mitchies father, My Husband, was in a road accident and died, we moved up to new york, to Waverly. to try and get away from it all. It's been almost a year, and Mitchie seems too be happy again. She has a lot more friends here, She had gotten alot more friends back home since Camp Rock. And over here, she had made friends with loads of people, There is a really nice girl, Alex, Alex Russo. Her parents own the sub-station and the apartment above it. they live across the street from us. Alex is sleeping here again tonight. The two have become inseperable. They sleep here every friday, and at Alex's every Saturday. I dont mind, I'm so glad that she's got new friends. I just can't help thinking, that something is wrong with her. She used to tell me everything, she never used to have a problem with telling me anything. When she was 13, she told me that she had been smoking, she told me that, like she told me everything. told. I dont know why she hasn't told me whats wrong yet. I didnt shout at her, or ground her, or ignore her when she told me about the smoking. I just hugged her, and told her that it was Ok. She broke down in my arms that night when she told me. It was then, that she knew she could tell me anything. But I knew there was something wrong with her. She was only herself when she was with Alex.

I wanted to know what was wrong with her. Like any good mother would. She's my only daughter, I love her so much, I just want the old Mitchie back, the Mitchie I know, The Mitchie I get whenever Alex is around. Just then, my phone rang, It was Theresa. Alex's Mom. I answered it. **(A/N: Connie = bold, Theresa = Italics. just so I dont have to keep puting: she said, I said...etc)**

**Hey Theresa, whats up?**

_Hey Connie, Erm, I was just wandering, Alex has really changed lately, I've been really worried about her, so has Jerry, I was just wandering if anything has happened, you know? She's scaring me. She keeps wearing long-sleeved shirts, and wrist bands. I'm worried that she may have... cut herself. Do you think, maybe tonight, when they're asleep, do you think, you could go in and just try and see?_

**Yeah, of course, I've been worried about Mitchie too, I think theres something she's not telling me. She hasn't been herself lately. shes only herself when she's with Alex. I know ths is going to be a total invasion of their privacy, but why dont, you check Alex's room tonight, whilst she's not in it, and I'll check Mitchies Room tomorrow, then, On monday, I'll come by the sub station, and we can talk properly, yeah?**

_Yeah, Ok. But You'll still call me later to tell me, you know, if there is any scratches, or scars on her wrists?_

**Yeah, course. Speak later. Bye.**

_Bye. Thanks_

I put the phone down. '_what if they have been cutting themselves?'_ I felt sick at the thought of my daughter truly being so unhappy she had to cut, to get away from it all. I couldn't get the thought out of my head. It was 11.00, they had been in Mitchies room for about 2 and a half hours.

* * *

It was 1.00, I decided to go and see if they were asleep, I walked to mitchies room, The doors were all new, so it didnt make a creaking noise when I opened it, The light and TV were still on, but the two girls were asleep on Mitchies bed, They were both facing the wall, Mitchie had her arm wrapped around Alex's waist, They always did things like that, they would walk around with their fingers interwined, and sit on eachothers laps on the sofa, I never thought anyhthing of it, best friends always did that kind of thing. Both Girls had short sleeved Pajamas on, they were only covered by sheets to their waists, I got a clear view of both of their wrists, clear. There was nothing there. I looked at their necks, No scratches, or scars, they hadn't been cutting. I looked under Mitchies bed, quickly, and quietly, There was just a few of her song books, A memories box, and her school stuff. No pills, drugs, cigarettes, or Alcohol. She had stopped smoking 2 years ago. I was so proud of her. I still am.

I walked out of the room, and turned the light and TV off on my way. I went back to the living room, and called Theresa. **(A/N: Again;; Connie - bold;; Theresa - italics)**

**Hey, Theresa**

_Hey Connie, did you see?_

**Yeah, Theresa, Dont worry, she hasn't been cutting.**

_Oh, thank god. _

**Have you been through Alex's room yet?**

_Yeah, I've checked everwhere. Nothing, I'm trying to get into her laptop now, but I cant think of the password._

**Try 'Mitchie'. I know That 'alex' is Mitchies password.**

_Thanks, I'm in, Im gonna go through the history, I'll see you monday, 12.00 in the sub station._

**Kay, Night Theresa.**

_Night Connie._

I put the phone down, and went to bed.

* * *

I woke up at about 10.00 that morning, I was woken up by the two girls giggling and shushing eachother from the living room. I rubbed my eyes, and put my dressing gown on, I went into the living room, only to see something I never thought I'd see: Mitchie and Alex, Kissing on the Sofa, Alex was straddling Mitchies lap, Her hands were in Mitches hair, and Mitchies hands were on her waist. _I guess the hand-hand holding, and holding eachother at night, and sitting on eachothers laps, was secretly more than just a friends thing._ I quietly go back into my room. I pretended not to have seen them.

* * *

They were at Alex's house, I knew why Mitchie wasn't herself when she was with Alex, and I also knew that that was what was wrong with her. I decided to go through her laptop anyway, just to check that it wasn't anything else. I went on History

Recently visited

_bebo _today  
_hotmail _today  
_bebo_ yesterday

_bebo_yesterday  
_hotmail_ Wednesday_  
bebo_ Tuesday  
_how to kiss a girl _monday

Obviously she had deleted the rest of her history. I went through her chat logs, she had obviously deleted all the ones with Alex, except one. I opened it.

AlexLoves? says:  
Hey babe xxx

MitchayyyLovin?x Says:  
Hey baby oxox

AlexLoves? says:  
so... am I '?' xx

MitchayyyLovin?x says:  
Of course you are, doofus. xx

AlexLoves? says:  
Yeah, well, I'm your doofus, and your my '?'^ xx

MitchayyyLovin?x says:  
Thanks babe x How'aa you? xx

Alexloves? says:  
Im good ta babe xx You? xx

MitchayyyLovin?x Says:  
Yeah; better now that I'm talking to you. xx

AlexLoves? Says:  
Awww, you're so cute baby, I cant wait for our sleepover tomorrow night, and then the night after. xx

MitchayyyLovin?x Says:  
Same... Shit, babes, I gotta go :( xx

AlexLoves? Says:  
Kay; Bye baby xx I Love U xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MitchayyyLovin?x Says:  
Bye... I love you more, and Im signing straight off, so that you cant argue with me :P xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**MitchayyyLovin?x is now offline**

I printed the chatlog. Ready to show Theresa tomorrow. _I dont know why they're hiding it from us._ Then I realised, _They wont want us to ban them from having sleepovers, or they're worried we'll throw them out, and wont accept them._ I went into the kitchen to make myself dinner, I ate half of it, and binned the rest, I wasnt hungry, so I Just went to bed.

* * *

Mitchie was knocking the door at about 1.00, she had obviously forgotten her key, AGAIN. I let her in, and smiled at her. "Hey sweetie, good Night at Alex's?" She smiled and nodded, I watched her go to sit on the couch, She put the TV on, and turned it to Disney Channel, for some reason, she's obsessed with Disney channel. I went into the kitchen "Sweetie, do you want anything to eat?" I called, she shouted back "Yeah, please mom, Ham and lettuce sandwich?" in a questioning tone. I took it in to her about 2 minutes later, she ate it, and went to put her plate in the dishwasher. Her phone vibrated, and she read the message, I saw it from over her shoulder,

_Hey babe, meet me in the park at 3.00? Love you.x  
from: Alex_

Mitchie looked up at me, and said to me "Mom, is it okay if I go to the park with Alex?" nodded my head, and she quickly texted her back, obviously saying yeah. she went to the park at 2.45, and came back at around 6.00, I watched TV, and she, as usual, went to sit in her room on her laptop.

I went to her room, knocked her door and said "Mitch? Its 10.00, can you turn your laptop off now, and go to sleep, you've got school in the morning." She said 'Yep' and the laptop light went off.

* * *

Mitchie had just gone to call for Alex, of course, they were walking to school together. I had a bath, did my hair, my make-up, and got dressed, by the time I was done, it was about time for me to go to Theresa's place. I waled across the road, and into the sub shop. She pointed to a table from behind the counter, and then put 5 fingers up, to tell me that she would be 5 minutes. 6 Minutes passed, and she walked over, with a few pieces of paper in her hands. she sat across the table from me and smiled.

"Hey, did you find anything?" She asked me, I could tell that she too already knew what was going on, so I nodded, and took the folded chat log out of my pocket, and slid it across the table to her, she did the same with the 4 pieces of paper, they were photos, one was of Mitchie and Alex kissing, Another was of them making a hand-heart, Mitchie was the left half of it, and Alex was the right half. They had written across the bottom of if 'You complete me.' in marker pen. I smiled at it, It was so cute. Another photo was of them sitting on our couch, I must have been out, because Mitchie was sitting on Alex's lap, and Alex had her arms wrapped securely around her waist, they must have had the camera on self timer. And the final picture, was of the Tree in the park, 'the graffiti tree' Kids would carve stuff in it, It had a heart, with 'Mitchie 4 alex ALWAYS' carved inside it. I smiled.

She looked up at me and said "So, what do we do about it?" I thought about if for a little while.

"We could give them until Friday, if they havent told us by then, then when Alex comes round to mine to sleep again, you come aswell, tell her you need to get something. Then, when they are at mine, we sit them down on the sofa, and carry on from there." I said, hoping she would think its a good idea.

She nodded and said "Yeah, OK, I wont tell Jerry, Jusin, or Max anything. We'll ask them on Friday, if they dont tell us by then, and then either they can tell our family, or I can." I agreed to this, and we ordered in two subs, of course, they were free, because Theresa worked there. We ate them, and chatted about the usual stuff.

* * *

It was Friday again, They still hadn't told us, The door had just knocked, and Mitchie let them in. Theresa came through to the kitchen, and the two 'lovebirds' as we had been calling them, went upstaires. We called them back down after we had a chat about what to say. They sat on the sofa, practically on top of eachother, and we stood infront of them.

"So, girls, is there... anything you wanna tell us?" Theresa asked them, They looked at eachother worriedly.

"erm... Nope, nothing... Nothing comes to mind." Alex said, She always was a bad liar, according to Theresa anyway.

"Look, Girls, we know about you two." I said, and their eyes widened and their mouths practically hit the floor.

"Wh... How? We were so careful to hide everything good." Mitchie asked me, her eyes practically drowning from unlet-out tears.

"We were worried about you girls, so we went through your stuff, Drawers, laptops, etc. We found chatlogs between the two of you, and pictures of you kissing and stuff. Plus, I walked into the tliving room last saturday morning, and I saw Alex straddling your lap, kissing you."

"Well... what do you... Wha'd'you think?" Alex asked, as she put her arm around mitchies shoulders and cuddled her close to her chest, stroking her hair trying to calm her down.

"It's fine girls, We're completely happy with you two, We're really proud of you." Theresa said, Mitches head lifted up from Alex's chest, and she sniffled.

"Really mom?" She asked me, I nodded at her and smiled. "Wait, You... Have you, told Alex's dad?" She asked me.

I shook my head, and then Theresa said "Do you want to tell him and your brothers, or shall I?"

"You please mom, I dont think I can to be honest, It would be to awkward, I dont know why, it just would." Alex said, smiling.

"Ok, but I just wanna clarify. Are you too, like... Bi, or Lesbians?" I asked, I needed to know, I dont know why, it doesnt matter to me, so I dont know why I asked, but I did anyway.

"Bi." Alex said, aimed to Theresa. Theresa nodded and smiled.

"Lesbian, Im sorry mom." Mitchie said, I put my arms out to hug her, and she got up, and accepted, I stroked her hair, and she smiled against me.

"It's Okay sweetie, I know that it wasn't a choice, and even if it was, I would accept your decision."

Theresa smiled at Alex and pulled her into a hug aswell. "Yeah, you two sweetie. Now run off upstaires, And do... Whatever it is you two girls do." We all laughed, and they went upstaires.

Since then, I've gotten my daughter back, she hasn't been so secretive, and has been normal around me, Her and Alex are constantly together, And I have a copy of the picture of them with the heart, saying 'You complete me' across the bottom of it, on the fridge, Jerry took the news about Mitchie And Alex well, and Justin was OK with it, Max keeps teasing her about it, but he's OK with it really. Evrything is back to normal now. We're all completely happy.


End file.
